


Bebop and Rocksteady vs. The Lady-Killer. (Feat. Joker and Skull)

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: ...I think., Gen, Hamato Thieves Universe, Mementos (Persona 5), Persona 5 Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: After Ann finds out about a womanizing jerk, Bebop and Rocksteady are worried that this could cause problems for the team when fighting him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Takamaki Ann & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Kudos: 4





	Bebop and Rocksteady vs. The Lady-Killer. (Feat. Joker and Skull)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based in the mementos request "The Lady Killer's basllad" from P5 Royal. So it contains spoliers for that mission.

> **Oracle:** _Announcement! Phantom Thieves’ emergency group chat, activated!_ \\(˚O˚)/
> 
> **Queen:** _We’ve got information on new a target, is everyone available?_
> 
> **Skull:** _Yo. Wassup?_
> 
> **Fox:** _I am available at the moment._
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _This piggy is present, y’all!_
> 
> **Diamond:** _Diamond is ready for the Phantom Thief action!_
> 
> **Noir:** _I am free. But where are Panther and Mona?_
> 
> **Oracle:** _Mona and Panther are with me in my room right now._ ฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ)
> 
> **Panther:** _Hey, guys._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Panther arrived just a few minutes ago, and Mona said he’s here because he wanted to give Joker and Queen some time alone in LeBlanc._ (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> **Queen:** _Is not what you think! We were just studying!_
> 
> **Oracle:** _Yeah, right. “Studying”._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Panther:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Skull:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pumpkin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Queen:** _Can we **please** go back to the matter at hand!? And what does that face even mean? _
> 
> **Joker:** _I’ll tell you later._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Mona says there’s no point in hiding your relationship by now. Especially considering how we all found out about it._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Joker:** _Queen is too embarrassed to answer right now, but in our defense, we never expected we would be making out in a Safe Room in Shido’s palace of all places._
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _LOL. Is she flusterin’ right now, Boss-Man?_
> 
> **Joker:** _Red as a tomato. You should see it right now. She’s so cute._
> 
> **Joker:** _Also, Queen says I am the handsomest and sexiest gentleman thief in the world._
> 
> **Queen:** _I saw that. And I definitely NOT said that!_
> 
> **Joker:** _You were thinking it, though._ ;)
> 
> **Queen:** _…maybe._
> 
> **Panther:** _AAAAAWWWWW!_ ♥‿♥
> 
> **Noir:** _How cute. It is wonderful to see you two are getting more comfortable with us knowing and accepting your relationship._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Ew, flirting!_ （～Д～)
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _I wouldn’ say “everyone” yet…_
> 
> **Skull:** _Seriously, we’re happy to know you’re dating. But get a room, you two._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Mona says they are already in a room. Also, he says you’re a tactless moron._ (=｀ω´=)
> 
> **Skull:** _Tell Mona to go screw himself!_
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _…and here we go again._
> 
> **Panther:** _Seriously, stop it! We all are getting sick of that!_
> 
> **Fox:** _If only I could capture the proof of the love between our leader and advisor in my canvas. It could be a masterpiece!_
> 
> **Oracle:** _They already told you, Inari. They are not interested._
> 
> **Fox:** _My apologies, Oracle. But I certainly did not ask for your opinion._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Wanna pick a fight with me, weirdo!?_ (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> **Fox:** _Such suggestion is preposterous, Futaba. You have no combat abilities. And I also have the height advantage._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Your kneecaps don’t!_ (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> **Queen:** _Enough you two!_
> 
> **Fox:** _…my apologies, Queen._
> 
> **Oracle:** _…sorry, Mamakoto._ ಥ_ಥ
> 
> **Queen:** _…ugh._
> 
> **Queen:** _…anyway; Mona, don’t insult people over text. I am sure Futaba doesn’t like to help you typing all of your insults._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Actually, this is fun as heck._ ( ＾▽＾ )
> 
> **Oracle:** _But Mona apologizes, too._ (^つωฅ^)
> 
> **Diamond:** _Can we please go back to the topic? What nasty person is going to receive the well-deserved squishies?_
> 
> **Joker:** _Oh, right! Panther, you do the honors._
> 
> **Panther:** _Thanks, Joker._
> 
> **Panther:** _Alright, thanks to Mishima-Kun, I found this unbelievable asshole in the Phan-Site._
> 
> **Panther:** _Apparently, he’s a super popular young man. Pretty handsome, too, it seems. But he has the crappiest hobby ever._
> 
> **Noir:** _He likes to step on other peoples flowers?_
> 
> **Panther:** _Worse._
> 
> **Fox:** _He enjoys disturbing people in museums out of pure enjoyment?_
> 
> **Panther:** _Much worse._
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _Is he Prank-Phone-caller?_
> 
> **Panther:** _Even worse._
> 
> **Skull:** _Even worse than stepping on flowers and pissing off people with Prank phone calls!? What the hell does he do!?_
> 
> **Panther:** _I’ll be blunt._
> 
> **Panther:** _This bastard makes women fight over him. And he enjoys watching it happening._
> 
> **Noir:** _WHAT!?_
> 
> **Skull:** _Wait, f’real!?_
> 
> **Diamond:** _You is saying that creep makes the ladies fight over him and he actually **ENJOYS IT!?**_
> 
> ****
> 
> **Oracle:** _Yep. That’s what Nishima found in the Phan-Site._
> 
> **Queen:** _Mishima._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Whatever._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _That’s sick, yo! That’s messed up!_
> 
> **Fox:** _It looks like we are dealing with another womanizer. Like the “Noble one” back in Shido’s palace._
> 
> **Panther:** _Don’t make me remember that fatass creep. But, you’re right._
> 
> **Fox:** _Now that I mention Shido’s cruise ship, I still do remember the spell that transformed all of us into mice._
> 
> **Skull:** _I know right? That seriously pisses me off!_
> 
> **Noir:** _Still, I thought we all looked quite cute as mice!_
> 
> **Oracle:** _Mona says “Sorry, Noir. But speak for yourself.”_ (=｀ω´=)
> 
> **Noir:** _I’m sorry, Mona-chan._
> 
> **Oracle:** _Mona says you’re forgiven._ (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)
> 
> **Noir:** _Thank you._ \ (•◡•) /
> 
> **Fox:** _Despite the uncomfortable situation, we all managed to past through it thanks to the **ad-mice** our beloved advisor: **Mouse-koto.**_
> 
> ****
> 
> **Queen:** _…_
> 
> **Oracle:** _…_
> 
> **Fox:** _Did you hear, Oracle? The **ad-mice** of our---_
> 
> **“Fox has been removed from the group chat.”**
> 
> **Queen:** _…thank you._
> 
> **Oracle:** _No_ _problem_ _._ (｡◕‿◕｡)
> 
> **Joker:** _Still. Oracle, please let him come back._
> 
> **Oracle:** ಠ╭╮ಠ
> 
> **Queen:** _Sorry, Oracle. But he’s right._
> 
> **Oracle:** _…ugh. Fine!_ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ
> 
> **“Fox has joined the group chat”.**
> 
> **Fox:** _That was quite rude from your part, Oracle._
> 
> **Skull:** _Sorry, dude. But you deserved it._
> 
> **Fox:** _Why? They were perfectly crafted puns! They are meant to be aesthetically pleasant!_
> 
> **Diamond:** _Should we tell him?_
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _Forget it, dawg. It’s just wasted breath._
> 
> **Fox:** _…?_
> 
> **Joker:** _Can we please go back with the current matter?_
> 
> **Queen:** _Ok. Panther; please continue._
> 
> **Panther:** _Thanks; as I was saying…_
> 
> **Panther:** _…he manipulates women against each other and he’s left a ton of victims in his wake. Some people have gotten hurt badly or even bullied out of school._
> 
> **Noir:** _…No!_
> 
> **Skull:** **_That’s bullshit!_ **
> 
> **Oracle:** _Mona says that bastard is unforgivable. And I agree with him 1000%!_ (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ
> 
> **Panther:** _And that’s not all… The worst part is they all just accept whatever happens so none of that turns into a big public issue. And he never faces any consequences, so he keeps doing whatever he wants._
> 
> **Panther:** _That smug piece of shit… It’s like he thinks he owns all those girls!_
> 
> **Diamond:** _You mean like, he thinks all women should be conquered, da?_
> 
> **Panther:** _You could say that. Why?_
> 
> **Diamond:** _Nothing important._
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _Well, what’s important is that we’ll show him he doesn’t, yo!_
> 
> **Diamond:** _Da! If we all agree, we should go to the creepy Mementos and change heart after squishing his shadow like the blueberry!_
> 
> **Noir:** _Indeed. I am sure we all agree with changing the heart of such disgusting person!_
> 
> **Skull:** _I ain’t exactly a gentledude, but using other people as puppets is a shitty thing to do. We’re with you on this one, Panther!_
> 
> **Fox:** _We will be glad to join you and beat that rubbish mentality into submission._
> 
> **Joker:** _Then it’s decided. We’re changing his heart._
> 
> **Panther:** _Thanks, guys. Seriously..._
> 
> **Panther:** _Anyway, his name is **Hikaru Arihara**. Next time we meet at the hideout we shall go, ok?_

**Bebop:** _Dang, man. This one has Ann more heated than usual._

Anton “Bebop” Zeck said while lying on the couch on the living room in their shared apartment. His partner and roomie, Ivan “Rocksteady” Steranko was walking out of the kitchenette while reading the group chat on his phone. And for the way Ann texted, it was clear for the mutant morons she was pissed as hell. 

**Rocksteady:** _Can you blame her? Comrade Ann has reasons to haste people like him._

The tone of Steranko’s voice causes Zeck to stand up from the couch and turn his attention at his rhino partner with a curious eyebrow. He sees Ivan was thinking deeply about something.

**Bebop:** _Yo, Steranko! Why didja ask Ann about that dummy thinkin’ in conquerin’ the ladies? What’s goin’ on in that Rhino brain of yours?_

While keeping his thoughtful expression, Rocksteady scratches his chin and turns back to his warthog friend.

**Rocksteady:** _Is about what comrade Ann said in group chat. …perhaps we must take special caution with nasty womanizer._

**Bebop:** _What do ya mean, Big S?_

**Rocksteady:** _Simple. Remember when we fought annoying game cheater?_

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* 

The next day after the group chat, the Phantom Thieves have gathered at the entrance of the distorted maze known as Mementos; A palace that belongs to all the people in Tokyo. After finally defeating Masayoshi Shido’s shadow and sending his cruise ship to the bottom of the ocean, the thieves were just waiting until he confesses all of his crimes before the ballot count, which was for about another three days, so this was the perfect opportunity to go to Mementos and take care of their next target while training a little and get more treasure.

Ann was both greatly glad and thankful they accepted to help her with this case without hesitation. Right after arriving at the entrance, the team was received by Splinter, the rat-man-ghost who has been guiding the Phantom Thieves since they first met in Madarame’s palace. Said master ninja was meditating near the escalator when he noticed the team arriving to the maze known as the collective unconscious. 

**Splinter:** _Good evening, Phantom Thieves. Did you find a new target? Or perhaps are you here for more training?_

The mutant ghost stood up and greeted Joker with a friendly handshake. Returning the gesture, Joker answers with his usual calm demeanor.

**Akira:** _Actually, we’re here for both. Ann found info about some womanizing asshole and we’re here to change his heart._

**Makoto:** _We’ve already sent the calling card, so all we need is just find him and take him down._

**Ann:** _We’re taking that bastard down. No matter what!_

The aggressive tone in her voice was more than enough to cause everyone else to quickly have an idea of why the sudden eagerness to go after Arihara. Pumpkin and Diamond quickly share a subtle nod before the master ninja spoke up.

**Splinter:** _It is fair to assume you have your reasons for this mission. Am I right, Panther?_

Realizing she has the full attention of her friends and mentor, Panther sheepishly scratches her nape. 

**Ann:** _Well… yeah. Is just… this bastard somehow reminds me a bit of ---_

**Ryuji:** _…Kamo-shit-head._

Panther gives a weak nod, her face flashing a mixture of anger and disgust while her eyes were fixed to the floor.

**Morgana:** _…Panther._

**Futaba:** _Makes sense she is so eager to go after him…_

The rest of the team was quick to sympathize with the blond lady. In an attempt to comfort her, Skull places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a soft, reassuring squeeze, causing her to turn her eyes to him.

**Ryuji:** _We’re taking this asshole down, Panther. Together._

A soft, thankful smile forms in Panther’s mouth after seeing she has not only Skull (her long-time “secret” crush; Sorry, Mona), but everyone else watching her back on this. She shakes her head, coming back to her senses and fixes a determined glance at her teammates.

**Ann:** _Come on, guys! Let’s make that jerk have a change of heart!_

Nodding with her, Mona quickly transforms into his car form. Once everyone got into the vehicle (he had to open a hole in his roof in order to get more space so Diamond could fit) and drove deeper into the creepy labyrinth.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

**_The path of Sheriruth._ **

The new area the Phantom Thieves had recently gained access to. The team went as usual defeating shadows, finding treasure, avoiding unnecessary battles and destroying Treasure Demons as quickly as possible for an extra money and battle experience. After arriving to the 8th floor, that was when Mona noticed a familiar presence.

**Morgana:** _I can sense it, guys. Our target is in this area!_

**Akira:** _Let’s find that womanizing jerk!_

Before getting in the Mona-Bus, however…

**Rocksteady:** _Wait a moment, comrades!_

Splinter and the rest of the Phantom Thieves quickly stopped on their tracks and turned around to see Pumpkin and Diamond asking them to stop. The rat-man-ghost raises a curious eyebrow while the other thieves were just confused.

**Ann:** _What’s wrong with you two? We found that creep; we should go and change his heart right away!_

Panther was getting quite upset for the sudden intervention. Calming her nerves a little, the mutant morons spoke up before any misunderstanding could take place.

**Bebop:** _Is nothin’ like that, kitty-kat. We wanna smack the stuffin’ out of that sucka as much as y’all. Just hear us out, yo._

Panther took a deep breath and calmed down enough to allow Queen ask. 

**Makoto:** _Very well. What do you need to tell us?_

**Bebop:** _Remember when we fought that cheatin’ chump Nejima?_

Yoshikuni Nejima. Everyone except Noir (she didn’t join the team back then) was quick to remember that name. An annoying gamer that always cheated when playing Gun About online. He wasn’t exactly hurting anyone, but it was still a pain in the ass for other players so the Thieves had to go and change his heart.

At the very least, the first fight was… excruciatingly frustrating.

Thanks to his cheating disposition, Nejima thought he was invincible and such mentality allowed him to automatically avoid everything that was going for him, including debuffing spells. All while that jackass cackled and made fun of the thieves; giving them no choice but to retreat for now.

But everything changed in Round 2…

After meeting and hanging out with Shinya Oda, Akira learnt to use the “ ** _Down Shot_** ”, an effective technique that allowed his bullets to pass through Nejima’s cheats and kick his stupid, cheating ass with a single All-Out Attack.

But, still. How was that asshole Nejima involved with this case?

**Futaba:** _Yeah, we remember that stupid jerk. Why?_

**Rocksteady:** _There is something comrade Panther said in the group chat, yesterday._

The blond girl pondered for a second before her eyes widened slightly in realization.

**Ann:** _Oh yeah! I said that jerk thinks he owns all those girls. And you asked if it was more like if…_

**Bebop:** _…he thinks all women should be conquered._

Seeing their friends are starting to see the bigger picture, the Rhino-mutant moron kept speaking.

**Rocksteady:** _Nasty jerk-face Nejima was target hard to hit before comrade Boss-Man asked little boy Oda for help. His cheating mentality helped him get strange power in the Mementos._

Seeing now what he means, Splinter takes his turn to speak.

**Splinter:** _And considering the mentality of this man Arihara, there is the possibility he will have some special power as well._

**Makoto:** _…Mona?_

The thief advisor turns to the cat-like creature, which was now deep in thought.

**Morgana:** _To be honest, I don’t see it impossible. This IS Mementos we’re talking about, after all._

The rhino turns back to his female partners.

**Rocksteady:** _It is just theory, but we need to play safe. Perhaps Boss-Queen, Noir and Panther should avoid this battle and stay in the back-up._

**Ann:** _What!? Like hell I’m not fighting this one!_

While Queen and Noir seemed to understand the suggestion, Panther was far from pleased for it.

**Akira:** _Sorry, Panther. But we agree with Diamond._

**Ann:** _But, Joker---_

She wanted to protest more, but Skull cut her off. 

**Ryuji:** _You heard what he said, Panther. “All girls should be conquered”. You girls may have to be careful with this one. Even Mona said it, it is not impossible._

**Splinter:** _Diamond is right, Panther. We understand you have your reasons for changing this Arihara’s heart. But we cannot afford to take unnecessary risks if you act recklessly._

Panther had to take a deep breath so she could calm down. After that, she realizes her friends and spiritual sensei were right with this.

**Ann:** _You’re right, guys. We better play it safe._

Nodding together, Joker and Queen quickly came up with the formation.

**Makoto:** _Ok. Skull, Pumpkin and Diamond; you guys will be with Joker in the frontline and fight Arihara’s shadow._

**Rocksteady:** _With pleasure, comrade Boss-Queen!_

**Bebop:** _Consider it done, missy!_

**Skull:** _We’ll teach this D-Bag to respect women!_

**Akira:** _Fox and Mona, you will be with Queen, Panther and Noir in the back up line in case our enemy tries something funny. Oracle, you’ll be with them as well, even in the back up line you can still support us._

**Futaba:** _10-4, Joker._

**Yusuke:** _I accept my mission, Joker._

**Morgana:** _I assure you, nothing will happen to the girls with me as their guard._

With the assignations ready, Splinter raises his hand and points at the direction Arihara’s shadow might be.

**Splinter:** _Now go Phantom Thieves! Find Hikaru Arihara and bring him to justice!_

With a loud “ ** _Yeah!_** ” the Thieves went into the Mona-Bus and tore their way to their target.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

After a few more minutes of defeating shadows and collecting treasure, our heroes found a distorted whirlpool at the end of one of the subway tunnels of the maze. Knowing what that meant, the Mona-Bus quickly jumped into the whirlpool, landing into another tunnel. In the end, they found their objective.

**Morgana:** _This is it, guys; Arihara’s shadow._

**Ann:** _“All women should be conquered”, huh… Better safe than sorry, I guess._

**Bebop:** _Aight, fellas. Let’s show’im we mean business!_

With Panther, Queen and Noir in the back up line with Fox, Mona and Oracle, Joker, Skull, Pumpkin and Diamond prepared themselves and walked to the end of the tunnel. There they found a young man with short brown hair, perhaps a college student. He was wearing a light-gray shirt under a black jacket, dark-blue pants and brown shoes.

“ _Ah! You guys must be the Phantom Thieves_ ” Shadow Arihara spoke with clear sincerity, surprised for the sudden visit.

**Ryuji:** _Yep. If you know who we are, pretty sure you know why we’re here._

Unsheathing his Morning Star “ ** _Mjolnir_** ”, Skull spoke to him in an intimidating fashion. But Arihara was more confused than scared.

“ _But I haven’t done anything wrong. They all brought it on themselves_ ” His lips quickly formed a perverted smile. “ _I bet you they all are saying stuff like, “I’m so glad to serve him” …Right?_ ”

**Ann: _Because that’s what you made them think, you bastard!_**

****

Shadow Arihara manages to see a clearly frustrated Panther and the other ladies in the back up line at the entrance of the tunnel. Seeing them, Arihara quickly turns his attention to her. “ _Oh, come on, baby. Don’t speak to me like that …please?_ ” His voice and expression were kind and actually charming, but it somehow made Panther’s Queen’s, Noir’s and Oracle’s stomachs twist.

**Haru:** _…what in the…!?_

**Futaba:** _…Yikes!_

**Ann:** _Whoa… I just got chills._

**Makoto:** _So that’s how he gets girls wrapped around his finger._

Fox and Mona quickly get worried for such moment.

**Morgana:** _Looks like Diamond and Pumpkin were right._

**Yusuke:** _We entrust you his defeat, our friends._

Seeing Mona and Fox got the ladies safe, the party kept with Arihara.

**Ryuji:** _Guess you’re not all talk after all._

“ _It’s not something you idiots would understand if you’re not popular with women_ ” Arihara scoffed at our heroes. “ _There’s nothing better than seeing the moment her life is shattered…”_ His voice became considerably creepier “ _Feeling like you control everything in her life…”_ The laugh that followed that last statement caused our four male heroes, especially Joker to be disgusted at him.

**Akira:** _You’re wrong! Man or woman, nobody needs your permission to live their lives. It might not look like it, but we are gentlemen. And as gentlemen…_

Joker quickly unsheathes his “ ** _Nataraja_** ” gun and aims directly at Arihara’s forehead.

**Akira:** _…we must stop you at all cost._

Laughing at Joker’s threat, Arihara scoffs again with his voice growing darker than before. “ _Very well, gentlemen. If you’re getting in my way, then I’m not going easy on you. …Okay?”_ Without further ado, Arihara turns into a black and re puddle from which a powerful shadow appears: **_Tam Lin_**. It wasn’t hard to identify since practically was a **_Cu Chulainn_** with green armor and both his hair and cape were white. 

Spinning his spear out of sheer arrogance, Shadow Arihara speaks up before attacking. “ _I’ve got women falling for me left and right_ , _and I don’t even have to lift a finger. I wonder who my next slave will be…_ ” Shadow Arihara quickly unleashes a familiar spell, similar to **_Brain Jack._** Cackling in arrogance, Shadow Arihara watched his charm, work.

Only to realize it didn’t affect the four men in front of him.

…and that all of the girls were out of the spell’s range.

“ _What the…!? No! My charm doesn’t work if there are only men in the battlefield! And the ladies are out of my reach!_ ” Shadow Arihara shouted in a mixture of disgust and shock after seeing his powers were useless in those conditions. Quickly, Prometheus opens his mouth and with his mechanical tendrils, the Persona holds Oracle just below it. Oracle takes a deep breath and blows a loud raspberry at Shadow Arihara, mocking him for failing to “ _Conquer them_ ” as he planned to do before laughing at him and going back into her Persona. 

**Futaba:** _Neener, Neener, Neeneer! Not feeling so charming now, aren’t ya!?_

**Ryuji:** _Holy shit, it worked!_

**Rocksteady:** _Our theory was correct; womanizing scum is nothing without charming powers!_

Still scared, Shadow Arihara stared at the four thieves, who readied their weapons. “ _Dammit…! W-what am I supposed to do, now!?_ ”

**Bebop:** _Simple, chump; stay still while we beat ya into paste!_

**Akira:** _Let’s finish this!_

With a powerful roar, Diamond charges with his powerful horn directed at Shadow Arihara, the Rhino was too fast the womanizer barely had enough time to roll out of the way. Shadow Arihara couldn’t even have a second to recover before he had to use his spear to suddenly block Pumpkin’s chainsaw. The warthog’s weapon clashing with the spear unleashed a tremendous rain of sparks which distracted Arihara enough for Skull to sneak behind him and hit him in his head with his Morning Star, sending him flying many meters away.

Arihara got up as quickly as he could while fixing a venomous glare at the four male heroes. “ _You miserable, envious bastards…! I’ll kill you!_ ”

**Akira: _Debilitate!_**

As quickly as Joker shouted that word, Trumpeter, the Persona him and Queen agreed to create for support appeared and casted the nasty spell on the womanizer. Shadow Arihara quickly felt all of his power, endurance and speed decreasing considerably. Taking the opportunity, Pumpkin summons his Persona.

**Bebop: _Let’s smack this mothersucker, Iron Lantern!_**

****

Bebop’s recently evolved Persona: Iron Lantern; a Jack O’ Lantern whose head was made of many pieces of metal, a charro hat and a metallic glove holding his signature lantern.

Just at the moment of being summoned the robotic Pumpkin-headed Jack turns his metallic glove into some sort of cannon and aims to Arihara while the warthog mutant let out his signature high-pitched cackle.

**Bebop: _Use INFERNO, dawg!_**

****

Without any trace of hesitation, Iron Lantern shot a laser beam, at the floor, surrounding Arihara in a red-hot circle. Before even the shadow could wonder what that was, he found himself suddenly engulfed by an infernally scorching wall of fire coming from below him.

Unfortunately, the thieves were sincerely surprised when they saw Arihara jumping out of the wall of fire with minimal damage.

**Bebop:** _…aw dang, man. Not cool, yo! Not. Cool!_

**Futaba:** _Well. On the bright side, we now know he resists fire._

Oracle spoke through her Persona while finishing analyzing their opponent and found out his affinity: No weaknesses; resist fire, psy and nuke; another clear disadvantage for Panther, Noir and Queen, respectively. Still, even though he resists fire, Arihara wasn’t happy for that “warm up”.

“ _You little…! Die!!_ ” Angry, Arihara prepares and unleashes a familiar Gun attack: **One-Shot Kill**. The giant bullet flying towards Pumpkin at high speed, but Diamond quickly protects his warthog partner by intercepting the shot with both of his weapons crossed as an improvised shield. 

Arihara could only watch in shock how with very little effort, the mutant rhino easily deflected the projectile at a wall. With a smug smirk, Steranko shakes the dust off the sleeves of his puffy jacket and cracks his knuckles in a menacing fashion.

**Rocksteady:** _Awww, puny womanizer is wishing to play rough, da?_

He quickly removes his mask with a more aggressive expression.

**Rocksteady:** _Then we will play rough! Persona!_

And thus, **Super Frost,** Rocksteady’s Persona and Iron Lantern’s brother has appeared in the battle field. A Jack Frost whose upper body was quite muscular and with an interesting weapon: a War-Hammer made of ice. The little ultimate Ice Fairy was more than eager to teach Arihara a lesson.

**Rocksteady: _DEATHBOUND!_**

****

With his signature cute “Hee-ho” shout and a solid punch to the ground, Super Frost unleashes a wave of dark energy covering a huge area around Arihara. From said wave, many arms appeared from below and mercilessly used the womanizing shadow as a punching bag. Arihara could do nothing to protect himself as many of the arms grabbed his limbs so the rest could mercilessly unleash punches, karate chops and scratches in either the face or stomach, and if it weren’t for the constant barrage of punches, he would have begged for not getting attacked in the face.

Meanwhile, Joker and Skull were a few meters away from the onslaught, planning with Oracle how to land the last hit. With an understanding nod, the three thieves quickly prepared themselves.

**Akira: _Isis!_**

**Ryuji: _Seiten Taisei!_**

**Futaba: _Super move…_** **_Ultra Charge!_ **

Now the thief leader and his bro were ready to go.

**Ryuji:** _Yo, Diamond! Fling him over here!_

Steranko turns around to find Skull and Joker a few meters behind him. Oracle quickly communicated Steranko of their plan and his lips quickly formed into a very amused smirk. Nodding with the three youngsters, Diamond commanded his Persona to hurl Arihara.

The countless arms summoned from Deathbound quickly lifted the womanizer as in crowd surfing and hurled him away, directly at Skull and Joker. Seeing the perfect moment, Skull acted first.

**Skull: _God’s Hand!_**

****

At the moment the monkey deity swung his right arm, a giant golden glove appeared behind him, brutally colliding with Arihara. The impact was strong enough to send him crashing against a wall. Still stuck on the wall and greatly weakened for the beating, Arihara slowly opened his eyes, only to find the Egyptian goddess floating in front of him. And judging for her expression, Isis was definitely not in the mood for paying attention to his charm.

_"You heartless, manipulating brute! Prepare to suffer the wrath of all the women whom were preyed upon by you!"_ The wind specialist spoke in anger while preparing what seemed to be a wind spell. Arihara could do nothing except hearing two words emanating from a smirking Joker…

**Akira: _Panta Rhei!_**

****

Shadow Arihara could only watch in terror at two giant wind saw-blades mercilessly flying towards him, ready to finish him off. It was fair for a womanizer like him to meet his defeat at the hands of a woman.

…or at least a female Persona.

“ _What… what have I done… I deceived and manipulated all those women…_ ” Shadow Arihara (no longer in his Tam Lin form) was on his knees, looking at the floor with tears running down his cheeks, realizing the horrible things he has done to all those ladies. After making sure he had no longer the will to fight, the rest of the thieves in the back-up gathered with the current party, all standing in front of Arihara. 

**Ann:** _That’s right. Countless lives were ruined because of you._

Weakly raising his head after hearing Panther’s voice, he kept sobbing silently. “ _In that case… what can I do…?_ ” He could barely talk due to how weakened he got after the battle.

**Ann:** _Simple: wake them up from their dreams. Don’t let any more people become your puppets._

Her tone was numb, but Arihara could find a hint of anger and hate directed at him. Still, she was right. “ _You’re right… I have to…_ _no…_ ” he shook his head and slowly stood up while a white glow began to envelop him. “ _I must give them back their lives…_ ” with those last words, Shadow Arihara disappeared, returning to his real self…

*@*@* ** _The next day_** *@*@*

> **Oracle:** _Phantom Thieves Group Chat, Activated!_ \\(˚O˚)/
> 
> **Fox:** _Is it necessary for you to do that every time we initiate a group chat?_
> 
> **Oracle:** _Yes. Yes it is._ (｡◕‿◕｡)
> 
> **Queen:** _Leaving that aside; Panther, please proceed with what you found._
> 
> **Panther:** _Thanks, Queen._
> 
> **Panther:** _Arihara made a post in the Phan-Site._
> 
> **Panther:** _He told all those ladies the truth, and he’s giving back all the money he took from them, too._
> 
> **Joker:** _That’s good to hear and Mona agrees with that._
> 
> **Skull:** _Yep. Nobody has the right to treat someone like shit. No matter the reason._
> 
> **Panther:** _Still…_
> 
> **Panther:** _I don’t know how he’ll atone for the ones he hurt or the ones he drove out of school._
> 
> **Noir:** _Well… that’s true._
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _Look it on the bright side, kitty-kat. There won’t be more victims cause of him._
> 
> **Panther:** _You’re right. Nobody shall suffer because of him anymore._
> 
> **Panther:** _Now that I think about it…_
> 
> **Joker:** _What is it?_
> 
> **Panther:** _Oracle, did you find out what that strange spell he used back there was about?_
> 
> **Fox:** _I must admit I am curious as well._
> 
> **Skull:** _Yeah. I mean, why it didn’t affect us? And why was that shit-head shocked that you girls were out of his reach._
> 
> **Oracle:** _After analyzing him a little, I found out something interesting._
> 
> **Oracle:** _That spell is a special version of Brain Jack._
> 
> **Oracle:** _But it only affects women and has a 100% success rate._
> 
> **Noir:** _…oh my._
> 
> **Diamond:** _So womanizing jerk had special power in the Mementos after all._
> 
> **Joker:** _It means, if it weren’t for Pumpkin and Diamond’s idea…_
> 
> **Queen:** _Arihara would have used us to help him in the fight._
> 
> **Panther:** _True, my Dekaja and Matarunda Queen’s Marakukaja, Mediaharan and Energy Shower and Noir’s Heat Riser… that would’ve helped him a lot._
> 
> **Panther:** _Still. Pumpkin, Diamond, thanks to you two we threw a wrench on his scheme and defeated him with no problem._
> 
> **Pumpkin:** _It was a pleasure, kitty-kat._
> 
> **Diamond:** _But you should thank Boss-Man and Skull, too. They helped too with fighting creepy womanizer._
> 
> **Skull:** _Yeah, but if it weren’t for your plan, we would’ve been in deep shit back then._
> 
> **Skull:** _…so, thanks guys._
> 
> **Fox:** _We truly appreciate your ingenious tactic._
> 
> **Queen:** _Seriously, thanks, both of you._
> 
> **Noir:** _You saved us a lot of trouble. Thanks._
> 
> **Joker:** _Mona says with this, you two proved again you’re valuable members of this team like everyone else. And I agree._
> 
> **Diamond:** _You should see him, now. Comrade Pumpkin is flustering like the tomato, hahahaha._
> 
> **Pumpkin: _Shut it, Steranko!_**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Pumpkin: _Change of topic!_** _Panther, you said this reminded you of that chump gym teacher, right!?_
> 
> **Skull:** _Oh, right. Kamo-shit-head._
> 
> **Panther:** _He was so popular. Even though he abused his power to get whatever he wanted._
> 
> **Panther:** _Back then… I felt like I had no choice but to get along with it._
> 
> **Panther:** _So when I found out about Arihara doing the same._
> 
> **Queen:** _You felt that rage returning. Am I right?_
> 
> **Panther:** _…Yes._
> 
> **Panther:** _It’s kinda embarrassing now that I think about it. Sorry._
> 
> **Joker:** _It’s ok to feel like that._
> 
> **Diamond:** _Da. After all, your Persona first awoke for same reason._
> 
> **Panther:** _You know what… you’re right._
> 
> **Panther:** _Thanks again, guys. All of you._ (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> **Oracle:** _Nice text-face._ (◕‿◕✿)

**Morgana:** _I’m glad Lady Ann is happy. Her smile makes everything worthwhile…_

The cat-like thief let out a dreamy sigh after reading the group chat after cementing their victory from yesterday. Morgana was comfortably lying on Akira’s bed while his owner was putting his hoodie on in order to see Makoto, still careful not to be found out until Shido’s confession.

Before leaving LeBlanc, however, the trickster took a little chance to tease him over his crush on Ann.

**Akira:** _You can see her smiling? You know it’s just text, right?_

Noticing he was speaking with his outdoors voice all the time, the non-cat snapped at Akira.

**Morgana:** _Wha – Shut up! I can see it in my head, alright!? Anyway, shouldn't you be busy making out with Queen or something right now!?_

Chuckling, Akira gently scratches Mona behind his ears and prepares to go and see his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this, but I wanted to do it anyway. LOL
> 
> Anyway, thanks or reading and have a nice day.


End file.
